


The Perks of Being a Captain America’s Boy

by hAnatabi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Doctor/Nurse Roleplay, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mind-blowing sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shrunkyclunks, Spanking, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, Uniform Kink
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: บัคกี้โดนหนุ่มสุดฮอตแปลกหน้าจีบในบาร์ ซึ่งสุดท้ายบัคกี้ก็พาหนุ่มฮอตคนนั้นกลับมาที่ห้องแล้วก็มีเซ็กส์กันอย่างเร่าร้อนสุดเหวี่ยงแทบลืมวันลืมคืนตลอดทั้งสุดสัปดาห์โดยที่บัคกี้ไม่รู้เลยว่าคนนั้นคือสมบัติของชาติ ฮีโร่ผู้ผดุงความยุติธรรมให้กับทุกคน...กัปตันอเมริกาคนนั้นนั่นเอง





	The Perks of Being a Captain America’s Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Shrunkyclunks คือ โลกที่สตีฟกับบัคกี้ไม่ได้รู้จักกันสมัย 1940 เพื่อนสนิทสตีฟสมัยก่อน(ตามเรื่องที่ควรจะเป็นบัคกี้)ก็เป็นคนอื่นไป และบัคกี้ในโลกนี้ก็เป็นแค่คนธรรมดา ส่วนสตีฟเป็นกัปตันอเมริกาเหมือนเดิม

“นายดูคุ้นๆนะ เราเคยเจอที่ไหนกันมาก่อนรึเปล่า”

เสียงของผู้ชายคนหนึ่งดังขึ้นข้างๆที่นั่งที่บัคกี้กำลังนั่งอยู่ที่บาร์แห่งหนึ่งใจกลางอัพเสตท นิวยอร์ค เมื่อบัคกี้หันไปมองชายหนุ่มปริศนาที่ทักเขาก็ถึงกับสำลักเบียร์ที่กำลังดื่มอยู่ทันที ไม่ใช่เพราะเขาคือแฟนเก่าหรือคู่นอนเก่าของบัคกี้ แต่ว่าผู้ชายคนนั้นหน้าตาหล่อ(มาก) ผมบลอนด์ ตาสีฟ้า ใส่เสื้อผ้ามิดชิดหลายชั้นแต่บัคกี้ก็ยังเห็นกล้ามแน่นๆของคนตรงหน้าได้อย่างชัดเจนอยู่ดี แถมมุกประโยคจีบหนุ่มของคนตรงหน้าก็เห่ยเสียเหลือเกิน อย่างกับผู้ชายเถื่อนๆใส่เสื้อหนังแขนกุดขี่บิ๊กไบต์ที่ชอบจีบเขาอย่างไรอย่างนั้น แต่พอเป็นพ่อหนุ่มสุดหล่อกล้ามแน่นแสนฮอตปรอตแตกที่มีผมบลอนด์และตาสีฟ้าคนนี้ก็ทำให้บัคกี้เองก็อยากจะลองคุยดูบ้างเหมือนกัน

“ถามจริง? นั่นเป็นมุกจีบหนุ่มที่ดีที่สุดเท่าที่นายจะคิดได้แล้วหรอ” บัคกี้อมยิ้มมุมปากถามกลับคนตรงหน้า

“ไม่รู้สิ แล้วมันใช้ได้รึเปล่าล่ะ” ผู้ชายคนนั้นถามเขากลับด้วยสีหน้าหงอยเหงา

“เลี้ยงเหล้าฉันแล้วก็แนะนำตัวก่อนสิ ไม่แน่ฉันอาจจะยอม_เล่น_ด้วยก็ได้” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างมีเลศนัยพร้อมกับเน้นคำว่า _‘เล่น’_ ให้อีกฝ่ายรู้ว่าเขาจะสื่อถึงอะไร

ซึ่งผู้ชายคนนั้นก็ยิ้มเขินๆตอบกลับเขา (บัคกี้แน่ใจว่าหมอนี่ต้องรู้แน่ว่าเขาหมายถึงเรื่องบนเตียงแน่นอน) เขาสั่งเหล้าสก็อตช์สองแก้วกับบาร์เทนเดอร์ก่อนแล้วถึงจะหันมาพูดกับบัคกี้ “ฉันชื่อสตีฟ นายล่ะ”

“ฉันบัคกี้” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ

แล้วจากนั้นบาร์เทนเดอร์ก็เสิร์ฟเหล้าทั้งสองแก้วให้สตีฟ สตีฟเลื่อนแก้วหนึ่งมาให้บัคกี้ จากนั้นเขาก็ยกแก้วของตัวเองขึ้นมาพร้อมกับพูดว่า “ดื่มสำหรับการเจอกันครั้งแรกของเรา”

“เอาจริงหรอสตีฟ นี่นายเป็นคุณปู่หรืออะไรรึเปล่าเนี่ย” บัคกี้ขำเล็กน้อย แต่เขาก็ยกแก้วขึ้นไปชนแก้วของสตีฟอยู่ดี

“คงจะเป็นอะไรประมาณนั้น...” สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับก่อนที่เขาจะยกดื่มเหล้าในแก้วหมดเพียงรวดเดียว ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้ตกใจเล็กน้อย

“ว่าแต่ว่าสตีฟ...ตอนนี้นายทำอะไรอยู่ล่ะ”

สตีฟนิ่งไปซักพักหนึ่ง แต่ในที่สุดเขาก็ตอบกลับ “ฉันเป็น...เจ้าหน้าที่รักษาความปลอดภัย...อะไรประมาณนั้นน่ะ”

“เจ้าหน้าที่รักษาความปลอดภัยอะไรประมาณนั้นหรอ...เป็นบอดี้การ์ด หรือเป็นตำรวจ หรือเป็นพนักงานดับเพลิงกันล่ะนั่น” บัคกี้ขมวดคิ้วถามกลับอย่างุนงง

“รวมๆกันล่ะมั้ง ฉันคิดว่า” สตีฟตอบกลับเสียงเบาพร้อมกับหลบตาบัคกี้ ก่อนที่เขาจะแตะที่แก้วของตัวเองเพื่อบอกให้บาร์เทนเดอร์เติมเหล้าในแก้วให้ แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็รีบดื่มเหล้าอย่างรวดเร็วอีกครั้งเพราะตอนนี้ใบหน้าของสตีฟแดงก่ำด้วยความเขินอายไปหมดแล้ว “ว่าแต่นายล่ะบัคกี้” สตีฟหันมาถาม

“ฉันเป็นพยาบาลในตึกพยาบาลในศูนย์บัญชาการอเวนเจอร์สน่ะ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ

สตีฟสำลักเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้ยินบัคกี้ตอบเช่นนั้น “คงจะเป็นงานที่ยากน่าดูเลยสินะ ทำงานในนั้นน่ะ” สตีฟกล่าว

“ก็ยากนะ แต่ฉันออกจะชอบมันอยู่เหมือนกัน” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับเขา “เงินเดือนดีมาก อันนี้ประเด็นสำคัญเลยล่ะ แต่จริงๆแล้วฉันอยากเจอพวกเหล่าฮีโร่มากๆ เพราะฉันอยากจะบอกขอบคุณพวกเขาที่เคยช่วยชีวิตฉันไว้น่ะ”

“ช่วยชีวิตนายไว้หรอ ยังไงล่ะนั่น” สตีฟถามกลับด้วยใบหน้าสงสัยสุดๆ

“ก็ตอนปี 2012 ตอนที่เอเลี่ยนบุกมาจากท้องฟ้าน่ะ ฉันทำงานอยู่ในร้านกาแฟร้านหนึ่งที่มียานเอเลี่ยนอยู่ด้านหน้า คนในร้านไปไหนไม่ได้ และพวกเอเลี่ยนก็กำลังจะเข้ามาฆ่าพวกเรา ฉันกลัวมากเลยล่ะ แต่แล้วอยู่ดีๆก็มีผู้ชายหล่อโคตรๆที่ถือค้อน เสกเรียกสายฟ้ามาทีเดียว เอเลี่ยนก็ตายหมดเลย ตั้งแต่นั้นหมอนั่นก็เป็นฮีโร่ที่ฉันหลงใหลไปเลยล่ะ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับพร้อมกับคลี่ยิ้มฝันหวานเมื่อนึกถึงหน้าอเวนเจอร์สสุดหล่อผมทองยาวสูงล่ำคนนั้น

“แล้วกัปตันอเมริกาล่ะ” สตีฟถามอีกครั้ง

“หืม...หมอนั่นน่ะหรอ ฉันว่าเขาดูเฉยๆอ่ะ ฮีโร่ที่ถือโล่เนี่ยนะ น่าเบื่อจะตาย ไม่เห็นมีพลังเรียกสายฟ้าเท่ห์ๆแบบคนที่ช่วยฉันเลย แถมยังหล่อสู้กับฮีโร่ของฉันไม่ได้ด้วย ฮ่าๆ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับพร้อมกับขำเบาๆ ซึ่งตอนนี้เขารู้สึกมึนเล็กน้อยจนคิดว่าเหล้าที่เขากินมันดีกรีแรงเกินไปหรือเขาแค่เกินเบียร์กับเหล้าพร้อมๆกันก็เลยเมาง่ายไปหน่อย _‘แล้วทำไมหมอนี่ถึงไม่เมาไม่อะไรเลยล่ะ’_

แต่พอบัคกี้จ้องมองใบหน้ายู่งอนของคนตรงหน้า ดวงตาสีฟ้าที่กำลังมองเขาอย่างหงอยเหงา ริมฝีปากหน้าจูบสีชมพูระเรื่อ และกล้ามเป็นมัดที่แน่นทะลุเสื้อลายสก๊อตเห่ยๆของเขา ทำให้บัคกี้คิดว่าคงจะดีไม่น้อยถ้าได้มีเซ็กส์แบบลืมวันลืมคืนกับคนหล่อๆอย่างสตีฟ

บัคกี้ค่อยๆเขยิบเข้าหาสตีฟจนเข่าของทั้งสองชนกัน แล้วเขาก็เผลอพูดออกไปว่า “นายอยากไปที่ห้องของฉันไหม”

“เปลี่ยนเรื่องเร็วเกินไปหน่อยรึเปล่า” สตีฟเลิ่กคิ้วตอบกลับอย่างตกใจ แต่เขาก็แอบอมยิ้มให้บัคกี้เล็กน้อยเช่นเดียวกัน

บัคกี้กัดริมฝีปากล่างเพื่อยั่วยวนคนตรงหน้า เขารู้ว่าสตีฟเองก็คอยลอบมองใบหน้าและเรือนร่างของตัวเองตลอดเวลาที่พวกเขาได้คุยกัน “งั้นก็ไม่เป็นไรถ้านายไม่สนใจ ฉันจะได้ไปหาคนอื่น...” บัคกี้กระซิบตอบกลับ

แต่เมื่อสตีฟได้ยินที่บัคกี้บอกเช่นนั้นเขาก็โอบเอวของบัคกี้ให้เอนเข้ามาหาตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็ว จนบัคกี้แทบจะเสียการทรงตัวและในที่สุดเขาก็ต้องซบเข้าที่อกแข็งแกร่งของคนตรงหน้า ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าวขึ้นทันที และเมื่อเขาเห็นรอยยิ้มของสตีฟและแววตาฉ่ำวาวที่กำลังสั่งระริกไปด้วยความต้องการ บัคกี้ก็เผลอสัมผัสกล้ามอกของสตีฟอย่างไม่รู้ตัว ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้สตีฟเองก็เลื่อนมือของเขาไปบีบขยำบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้อีกด้วย

บัคกี้สะดุ้งพร้อมกับส่งเสียงครางเบาๆเมื่อแรงมือที่ขยำอยู่ของสตีฟรุนแรงขึ้น จากนั้นสตีฟก็ก้มลงมาที่ข้างหูของเขา ลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวเป่ารดใบหูนิ่มของตัวเองทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกขนลุกด้วยความเสียวสะท้าน แล้วสตีฟก็กระซิบว่า

“พาฉันไปที่ห้องของนายทีสิ...บัคกี้”

— ♡ —

หลังจากที่บัคกี้ไขกุญแจเปิดประตูห้องของตัวเองแล้ว สตีฟก็เดินตามเขาเข้ามาในห้องแล้วก็คว้าเขาเข้ามาในอ้อมแขนแล้วประกบจูบลงมาโดยที่บัคกี้ยังไม่ทันตั้งตัว

ริมฝีปากหนาของสตีฟบดจูบลงมาที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็ว สตีฟดันบัคกี้แทนการปิดประตูห้องของเขา จูบแสนเร่าร้อนของสตีฟทำให้บัคกี้ส่งเสียงร้องในลำคอเล็กน้อย ลิ้นอุ่นร้อนที่เริ่มไล้เลียที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้และแรงกัดเบาๆที่ริมฝีปากล่างทำให้บัคกี้เผยอปากส่งเสียงครางออกมาโดยไม่รู้ตัว บัคกี้รู้สึกถึงส่วนที่แข็งแกร่งของสตีฟที่ค่อยๆแข็งตัวสัมผัสต้นขาของเขา และเมื่อสตีฟเริ่มบดเบียดร่างกายลงมาทาบทับพร้อมกับสอดขาของสตีฟเข้ามาในระหว่างขาของบัคกี้เพื่อถูไถแก่นกายของเขา ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้อารมณ์แห่งความต้องการของบัคกี้เพิ่มสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆไปด้วยเช่นกัน

ลิ้นแกร่งของสตีฟที่เริ่มสอดแทรกเข้ามาดูดดึงลิ้นของเขาทำให้รสจูบของที่สตีฟมอบให้ร้อนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ บัคกี้โอบแขนทั้งสองเข้าไว้รอบลำคอของคนตรงหน้า ส่วนสตีฟก็เริ่มสอดแทรกมือหนาเข้ามาในใต้เสื้อของเขาพร้อมกับสัมผัสผิวหนังแสนเนียนนุ่มของบัคกี้อย่างกระหายจนบัคกี้รู้สึกถึงแก่นกายที่แข็งขืนของตัวเองเริ่มจะมีน้ำใสจากส่วนปลายไหลซึมผ่านกางเกงของตัวเองออกมา

สตีฟรั้งให้บัคกี้แนบชิดกันและกันมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จูบของสตีฟก็รุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนกระทั้งบัคกี้ส่งเสียงร้องครางประท้วง เพราะสัมผัสแสนดุดันของสตีฟทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกเสียวสะท้านไปหมดจนแทบยืนไม่ไหว และเมื่อสตีฟเริ่มค่อยๆเปลี่ยนมาสัมผัสเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน สตีฟถอนจูบออกพร้อมกับจ้องมองลงมาสบตากับบัคกี้ สตีฟแลบเลียน้ำลายที่เปรอะเปื้อนที่ริมฝีปากแล้วก็ก้มลงมาไล้เลียน้ำลายที่ไหลเปื้อนไปถึงคางของบัคกี้อีกด้วย

จากนั้นมือทั้งสองของสตีฟก็เริ่มเปลี่ยนมาสัมผัสบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ สตีฟดึงกางเกงยีนส์และกางเกงในทรงบรีฟของบัคกี้ลงอย่างรุนแรงจนทำให้บั้นท้ายเนียนของเขาเด้งออกมาสัมผัสอากาศภายนอก แล้วแรงมือหนักหน่วงของสตีฟก็เริ่มบีบขยำบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้จนทำให้เขาส่งเสียงครางหวานออกมาเพราะไม่สามารถอัดอั้นอารมณ์และความรู้สึกที่กำลังโดนคนตรงหน้าบีบขยำย่ำยีบั้นท้ายของตัวเองเอาไว้ได้ แถมบางครั้ง นิ้วมือหนาของสตีฟก็พลันไปโดนริมขอบของช่องทางเร้นลับเล็กๆด้านในจนบัคกี้หลุดรอดเสียครางออกมาเพราะความเสียวซ่านจนเผลอกำมือลงแน่นที่เสื้อเชิ๊ตลายสก๊อตของคนตรงหน้าจนยับย่น

แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็อุ้มบัคกี้ขึ้นมา บัคกี้ส่งเสียงร้องตกใจแล้วเขาก็รีบเอามือทั้งสองเกาะไหล่หนาและขาทั้งสองข้างก็โอบรัดรอบเอวสอบของสตีฟเอาไว้ทันที อีกทั้งยังทำให้ส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้สัมผัสโดนหน้าท้องมัดกล้ามอันแข็งแกร่งที่บัคกี้สัมผัสได้ผ่านเสื้อผ้าหลายชั้นของสตีฟอีกด้วย และนั่นก็ทำให้ใบหน้าของตัวเองร้อนผ่าวกว่าเดิมยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก แล้วสตีฟก็เริ่มเดินเข้ามาด้านในห้องอะพาร์ตเมนต์ของบัคกี้ทันที

“ไม่ใช่ทางนี้” บัคกี้เงยหน้าบอกคนตรงหน้า สตีฟคลี่ยิ้มให้กับเขาแล้วก็จูบเขาที่ริมฝีปากบางเบาอีกครั้งพร้อมกับถามเขาว่าให้ไปทางไหน ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็รีบตอบกลับพร้อมกับหันหน้าไปที่ทางเดินอีกฝั่ง “ห้องฝั่งขวามือสุดทางนั้นเป็นห้องนอนของฉัน...”

สตีฟไม่รอช้า เขากระชับอ้อมแขนของตัวเองแล้วรีบเดินไปยังห้องนอนของบัคกี้อย่างว่องไว เมื่อถึงประตูเข้าห้องนอน สตีฟก็ใช้เท้าเตะเพื่อเปิดประตูออกอย่างเร่งรีบ และเมื่อสตีฟเดินมาถึงเตียงนอนของเขา สตีฟก็ปล่อยบัคกี้ลงนอนที่เตียงพร้อมกับถือวิสาสะถอดกางเกงยีนส์ของบัคกี้ออกพร้อมๆกับกางเกงชั้นในแล้วก็ขึ้นคร่อมเขาทันที

บัคกี้ใช้มือของตัวเองดึงเสื้อลงมาปกปิดส่วนอ่อนไหวที่เริ่มแข็งขืนของตัวเองเพราะความเขินอายอย่างอัตโนมัติพร้อมกับสบตามองสตีฟแล้วพูดขึ้นว่า “นายก็ถอดเสื้อออกด้วยสิ” บัคกี้สั่งเขา

สตีฟไม่ได้ตอบอะไรกลับนอกจากเริ่มปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ๊ตลายสก๊อตเห่ยๆของเขาพร้อมกับโยนลงพื้นอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็ถอดเสื้อยืดสีขาวตัวในออก และเมื่อบัคกี้เห็นร่างกายกำยำอันเปลือยเปล่าแสนเพอร์เฟกของสตีฟก็ทำให้เขาอ้าปากค้างและตาเบิกโพลงด้วยความตกใจ

“เชี่ย! ทำไมนายไม่บอกล่ะว่านายมีกล้ามโคตรจะเพอร์เฟกขนาดนี้ แม่ง! รู้งี้ฉันไม่เสียเวลาคุยกับนายที่บาร์ตั้งนานสองนานขนาดนั้นหรอก ฉันจะลากนายมาที่นี่ตั้งแต่นายทักฉันคำแรกแล้ว” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นทันทีที่เห็นกล้ามอกแน่นๆ ไหล่กว้างๆ เส้นเลือดที่ไบเซ็บกับแขนแข็งแกร่ง พร้อมด้วยซิกส์แพ็คเป็นลอนสวย กับเอวคอดจนเหมือนขนมโดริโทสนั่นทำให้สตีฟดูเหมือนรูปปั้นแกะสลักหินอ่อนของลีโอนาโด ดาวินชีไม่มีผิด และนั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้ไม่สามารถหยุดลูบไล้สัมผัสกล้ามอกกับซิกส์แพ็คของคนตรงหน้าได้เลย

“สุภาพหน่อย” สตีฟพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงดุๆแล้วสบตากับเขา น้ำเสียงเข้มขรึมกึ่งคำสั่งของสตีฟทำให้บัคกี้สั่นเทิ้มไปหมดทั้งร่างกาย ราวกับว่าเขากำลังรอให้คนตรงหน้าออกคำสั่งอยู่เสียอย่างนั้น

แล้วสตีฟก็ก้มลงมาจูบเขาอีกครั้ง บัคกี้เริ่มติดใจกับจูบแสนเร่าร้อนและรุนแรงของสตีฟเข้าเสียแล้ว จนเขาเผลอยกสะโพกเปลือยเปล่าของตัวเองถูเข้าที่ต้นขาแข็งแกร่งข้างหนึ่งของสตีฟที่สอดแทรกมาตรงระหว่างขาของตัวเอง

เมื่อสตีฟรับรู้ว่าบัคกี้กำลังปลดปล่อยอารมณ์ความต้องการที่พวยพุ่งของตัวเองด้วยการถูส่วนอ่อนไหวที่แข็งขืนเพื่อเสียดสีหาสัมผัสร้อนเร่าจากคนตรงหน้า สตีฟก็เริ่มจัดการปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ๊ตของบัคกี้ออกจนเรือนร่างเปลือยเปลื่อยของบัคกี้โผล่พ้นออกมาสู่สายตาของสตีฟ และเมื่อบัคกี้เห็นสายตาอันร้อนแรงของสตีฟที่กำลังไล่มองร่างกายของตัวเองก็ใจเต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนบัคกี้เอื้อมมือไปสัมผัสมือหนาของสตีฟให้มาสัมผัสที่หน้าอกของตัวเองพร้อมกับกดแรงผ่านมือสตีฟเพื่อให้คนตรงหน้ารับรู้ว่าหัวใจของเขาเต้นแรงแค่ไหน “นายทำให้ฉันตื่นเต้นขนาดนี้เลยนะสตีฟ” บัคกี้สบตากับสตีฟแล้วพูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงเย้ายวน

สตีฟเลิ่กคิ้วมองแล้วเขาก็เริ่มกดแรงมือขยำหน้าอกของบัคกี้จากการเชิญชวน จากนั้นสตีฟก็ใช้นิ้วสะกิดยอดอกไปมาแล้วก็บีบเค้นอย่างเร่าร้อน จนทำให้บัคกี้ส่งเสียงร้องครางหวานหูดังก้อง ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนมือของตัวเองไปกำที่ผ้าปูที่นอนแน่นเพราะความเสียวกระสันนี้แทน

บัคกี้ทานทนต่อความกระหายของตัวเองต่อไปไม่ไหว เขาต้องการให้สตีฟทำมากกว่านี้ รุนแรงกับเขากว่านี้ และเมื่อบัคกี้ลอบมองไปยังเป้ากางเกงที่คับแน่นและนูนตึงขึ้นมาของสตีฟก็ทำให้เขาแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากและเผลอตัวพูดออกไปว่า “เอาฉันซักทีสตีฟ...” บัคกี้เอ่ยร้องขอด้วยน้ำเสียงหอบคราง

“ฉันทำแน่ๆบัคกี้ ไม่ต้องห่วง แต่ฉันก็อยากทำให้นายมีความสุขไปพร้อมๆกับฉันเหมือนกันนะ” สตีฟคลี่ยิ้มตอบกลับเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน คำตอบที่อ่อนหวานของสตีฟทำให้บัคกี้หน้าแดงขึ้นทันที บัคกี้ไม่เคยเจอผู้ชายแปลกหน้าคนไหนที่สุภาพแบบสตีฟมาก่อน เพราะส่วนมากที่เขาเจอก็มักจะเจอแต่ผู้ชายหื่นๆที่มาถึงก็อยากจะเอาเขาเลยโดยไม่สนใจอะไรใดๆ

“นายอยากให้ฉันทำอะไร” สตีฟถามกลับ

“ออรัล...” บัคกี้ร้องขอเสียงหวาน

สตีฟไม่ตอบกลับอะไร แต่เขาลุกขึ้นนั่งพร้อมกับจับขาของบัคกี้อ้าออก สตีฟมองส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้ที่กำลังแข็งขืนจนมีน้ำไหลออกมาส่วนปลายชูชันแล้วสั่นระริก จากนั้นเขาก็ก้มลงมาแล้วสตีฟก็ยกขาข้างหนึ่งของบัคกี้เอาไว้ที่ไหล่ของตัวเอง มืออีกข้างของสตีฟเริ่มลูบสัมผัสส่วนนั้นอย่างแผ่วเบา สตีฟใช้มือรูดรั้งให้น้ำจากส่วนปลายชะโลมทั่วแก่นกายที่กำลังชูชันของบัคกี้ และเมื่อสตีฟใช้นิ้วโป้งถูวนตรงส่วนปลายสัมผัสรูเล็กๆ บัคกี้ก็สั่นกระตุกสะดุ้งโหยงจนส่งเสียงร้องครางออกมาเพราะความเสียวซ่าน

“สตีฟ...อย่า...ตรงนั้น...มันรู้สึกดีเกินไป...” บัคกี้ครางร้องห้าม และเมื่อสตีฟเงยมาสบตากับเขา สตีฟก็ยกยิ้มเล็กๆแล้วก็เริ่มแลบลิ้นเลียน้ำที่ไหลออกมาจากส่วนปลายช้าๆ ก่อนที่จะอ้าปากครอบครองแก่นกายของบัคกี้อย่างตั้งใจ เขาเริ่มผงกหัวขึ้นลงช้าๆพร้อมๆกับใช้ลิ้นเลียไปโดยรอบแก่นกายที่แข็งขืน มือข้างหนึ่งของสตีฟเริ่มลูบคลำบีบขยำสัมผัสส่วนฐานทั้งสอง แล้วสตีฟก็เริ่มผงกหัวขึ้นลงอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมๆกับมืออีกข้างที่ทั้งช่วยรูดรั้งตรงส่วนที่ปากของเขาครอบครองไม่ถึง กับเค้นคลึงส่วนฐานทั้งสองไปด้วย สตีฟตั้งใจละเลงเลียส่วนหัวพร้อมกับใช้ลิ้นดุนดันร่องรูเล็กๆนั่นไปมาอย่างรุนแรงจนบัคกี้สั่นเทิ้มไปทั่วเรือนร่างเพราะความเสียวสะท้าน จนปลายเท้าขอบบัคกี้ข้างหนึ่งที่วางอยู่บนแผ่นหลังของสตีฟเผลอจิกแน่นพร้อมกับเสียงครางของเขาก็ดังขึ้นดังขึ้นจนเริ่มแหบพร่า “สตีฟ—-ฟฟฟ!!”

แล้วบัคกี้ก็ปลดปล่อยความต้องการสีขาวขุ่นออกมาภายในปากของสตีฟโดยที่เขาไม่สามารถยับยั้งเอาไว้ได้ ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าวไปหมดเมื่อเขาเห็นน้ำสีขุ่นของตัวเองไหลเปรอะเปื้อนไปตามคางและริมฝีปากของสตีฟ แต่สตีฟก็ใช้นิ้วมาปาดแล้วแลบเลียชิมรสหวานของเขาอย่างกระหายก่อนที่เขาจะกลืนน้ำรักของบัคกี้ลงไปทั้งหมด บัคกี้มองภาพแสนเร่าร้อนของคนตรงหน้าด้วยความเขินอายจนแทบไม่กล้าสบตากับคนตรงหน้า

“นายนี่หวานจริงๆ” สตีฟยิ้มตอบพร้อมแลบเลียริมฝีปากอีกครั้ง จากนั้นเขาก็ยกขาบัคกี้ลงวางบนเตียงแล้วสตีฟก็เคลื่อนตัวมาจูบเขา ทำให้บัคกี้รับรู้รสชาติของตัวเองผ่านริมฝีปากของสตีฟ ความรู้สึกล่องลอยหลังจากที่ได้ปลดปล่อยอารมณ์ความต้องการทำให้บัคกี้มัวเมากับรสจูบและรสชาติของตัวเองปะปนกันไปเสียหมด

และในระหว่างที่จูบ สตีฟก็เริ่มใช้นิ้วแข็งแกร่งวนลูบบริเวณช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้อย่างเชื่องช้า นิ้วของสตีฟสอดแทรกแหวกเข้ามาสัมผัสริมขอบของช่องทางเล็กๆที่กำลังสั่นระริกด้านในแก้มก้นของเขา บัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางอื้ออึงจากลำคอไปพร้อมๆกับจิกมือแน่นลงบนไหล่ของคนตรงหน้า แล้วสตีฟก็เงยหน้าออกจากจูบแสนวาบหวานแล้วก็พูดขึ้นมาว่า “นายมีเจลกับถุงยางไหม”

“อยู่ในโต๊ะข้างเตียง” บัคกี้หันไปมองโต๊ะเล็กๆข้างเตียงที่เขาเก็บเจลกับถุงยางเอาไว้พร้อมกับตอบกลับเสียงอ่อนแรง

สตีฟลุกขึ้นแล้วก็เดินตรงไปยังโต๊ะข้างเตียงที่บัคกี้บอกทันที “ลิ้นชักชั้นบนสุดอันขวามือ” บัคกี้บอกอีกครั้ง

สตีฟกำลังจะหยิบเจลกับถุงยางด้านในลิ้นชัก แต่อยู่ดีๆสตีฟก็หยุดแล้วเหลือบไปมองสิ่งของที่พาดอยู่บนเก้าอีกตัวข้างๆ จากนั้นสตีฟก็หยิบสิ่งของนั้นไว้ขึ้นมาถือ แล้วเขาก็หันมาหาบัคกี้พร้อมกับโชว์ของในมือให้บัคกี้ดู สตีฟยกยิ้มมุมปากอย่างมีเลศนัยแล้วพูดขึ้น “นายเป็นพยาบาลจริงๆด้วยสินะ”

บัคกี้มองของในมือสตีฟก็หน้าแดงขึ้นทันที “สตีฟ...นายหยิบชุดยูนิฟอร์มของฉันมาจะทำอะไรน่ะ”

เพราะสิ่งที่สตีฟถืออยู่ก็คือยูนิฟอร์มชุดพยาบาลของบัคกี้ที่เขาซักแล้วเรียบร้อย ซึ่งชุดยูนิฟอร์มของเขาเป็นเสื้อทูนิกแขนสั้นสีฟ้าอ่อนมีกระดุมผ่าหน้าที่ตัวเสื้อยาวถึงเอว

“ไม่รู้สิ...” สตีฟอมยิ้มแล้วก็ก้มลงมองยูนิฟอร์มของบัคกี้ในมือตัวเอง “ฉันก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าจะทำอะไรกับมันดี...” สตีฟพูดตอบกลับอีกครั้งพร้อมกับถือเสื้อยูนิฟอร์มพยาบาลของบัคกี้มาแล้วหยิบเจลและกล่องถุงยางจำนวนหนึ่งก่อนจะเดินมาที่เตียง

“ใส่ซะ” สตีฟสั่งเขาเสียงกดต่ำที่เต็มไปด้วยความต้องการอันร้อนรุ่ม “จริงๆแล้วฉันก็อยากเอานายในชุดพยาบาลตั้งแต่นายบอกว่าทำงานเป็นพยาบาลแล้วล่ะบัคกี้”

บัคกี้ได้ยินน้ำเสียงสั่งการแสนเร่าร้อนและดุดันของสตีฟก็สั่นเทิ้มไปหมด ทำให้เขาคิดว่าความอ่อนโยนของสตีฟเมื่อตอนอยู่ที่บาร์ช่างแตกต่างกับความเซ็กซี่และร้อนแรงเวลาอยู่บนเตียงมากเสียจนบัคกี้อยากโดนคนตรงหน้าย่ำยีให้หนำใจ และยิ่งได้ยินเสียงคำสั่งของสตีฟ บัคกี้ก็ยิ่งอยากให้สตีฟบังคับสั่งเขาให้มากขึ้นไปกว่านี้อีก แล้วบัคกี้ก็ยื่นมือไปรับชุดพยาบาลของตัวเองจากมือของสตีฟโดยอัตโนมัติ

บัคกี้ลุกขึ้นมานั่งก่อนที่จะเริ่มถอดเสื้อเชิ๊ตของตัวเองแล้วจากนั้นเขาก็เริ่มใส่ชุดยูนิฟอร์มของตัวเองช้าๆ บัคกี้เหลือบมองไปที่มือของสตีฟที่กำลังคลึงคลำเป้ากางเกงของของตัวเองที่เด่นนูนออกมาทำให้ส่วนนั้นที่แข็งขืนขึ้นมาคับแน่นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด และเมื่อบัคกี้สบตากับสายตาหื่นกระหายฉ่ำเยิ้มไปด้วยความต้องการของสตีฟ สตีฟก็ยิ้มมุมปากตอบเขากลับพร้อมกับแลบเลียริมฝีปากอย่างกระหาย

“ไม่ต้องติดกระดุม แล้วก็หันหลังให้ฉัน” สตีฟพูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงครางต่ำ บัคกี้ทำตามคำสั่งของสตีฟอย่างโดยดี จากนั้นสตีฟก็จับสะโพกของบัคกี้ที่นอนคว่ำอยู่แอ่นขึ้นมาพร้อมกับอ้าขาออกอย่างรวดเร็ว “คุกเข่าไว้” สตีฟสั่งเขาอีกครั้ง

และทำให้ตอนนี้บั้นท้ายเปลือยเปล่าของบัคกี้ลอยขึ้นมาอย่างเห็นได้ชัด สตีฟลูบสัมผัสแผ่นหลังของเขาผ่านเสื้อพยาบาลที่บัคกี้สวมใส่อยู่แล้วไล้ลงมาเรื่อยๆถึงบั้นท้ายเนียน แล้วสตีฟก็ขยำบั้นท้ายของเขาอย่างรุนแรงพร้อมกับสอดนิ้วโป้งเข้าไปลูบคลำคลึงสัมผัสช่องทางเร้นลับด้านในจนทำให้บัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางร้องด้วยความเขินอาย

“ตรงนี้ของ_คุณพยาบาล_ไม่ผ่อนคลายเลยนะ แล้วแบบนี้จะเป็นผู้ช่วย_คุณหมอ_ได้ยังไง” สตีฟถามอีกครั้งด้วยเสียงครางต่ำ บัคกี้ใจเต้นแรงขึ้นมาจนแทบจะระเบิดออกมาจากอกของตัวเองทันทีเมื่อเขาได้ยินสตีฟพูดประโยคลามกเช่นนั้น และจากที่สตีฟสั่งให้เขาใส่ชุดพยาบาล กับสิ่งที่สตีฟพูดเพื่อเข้าบทบาทของเขาก็ยิ่งทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกสั่นเทิ้มไปหมดทั่วเรือนร่าง

“ใช้ปากให้หน่อยสิครับคุณหมอ...” บัคกี้หันหลังมาลอบมองสายตาของสตีฟพร้อมกับเอ่ยยั่วยวน และจากนั้นสิ่งต่อมาที่บัคกี้รับรู้และทำให้เขาร้องครางออกมาเสียงดังอื้ออึงไปทั่วห้องก็คือสัมผัสจากลิ้นสากร้อนของสตีฟที่ลากผ่านร่องแผ่นหลังของเขาลงมาเรื่อยๆจนถึงบั้นท้าย มือทั้งสองข้างของสตีฟจับบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้แยกออกจากกันจนทำให้ตรงส่วนลับของเขาสัมผัสไอเย็นของอากาศได้ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็รู้สึกถึงใบหน้าของสตีฟที่โดนแก้มก้นของตัวเอง แล้วบัคกี้ร้องครางเสียงหวานออกมาอีกครั้งเมื่อลิ้นร้อนๆของสตีฟก็เริ่มไล้เลียไปรอบๆส่วนริมขอบของช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มที่กำลังสั่นระริกของเขา ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนของสตีฟที่เป่ารดด้านหลังของเขาก็ยิ่งทำให้เพิ่มความหฤหรรษ์ขึ้นไปอีก จนกระทั้งลิ้นหนาอุ่นร้อนของสตีฟสอดแทรกเข้ามาด้านในช่องทางเร้นลับสีหวานแสนอ่อนไหวของเขา

“สตีฟฟฟฟ ตรงนั้นมัน...” บัคกี้ครางร้อง มือของเขาจิกผ้าปูเอาไว้แน่นเพราะความเสียวซ่านเมื่อสตีฟเริ่มสอดใส่ลิ้นเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมกับตวัดลิ้นไล่เลียผนังของช่องทางด้านใน เสียงเฉอะแฉะแสนลามกก็ยิ่งทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกเร่าร้อนมากขึ้นไปอีก

_ **เพี๊ยะ!!** _

“เรียกว่าคุณหมอสิ...” สตีฟผละออกมาจากบั้นท้ายของเขาแล้วสั่งเสียงดุพร้อมกับตีไปที่บั้นท้ายของบัคกี้แรงๆหนึ่งทีจนบัคกี้สะดุ้งโหยงเพราะความเจ็บปวดแสนสุขสม แล้วเสียงตอบของบัคกี้ที่ออกมาจากริมฝีปากของตัวเองมีแต่เสียงหอบครางร้องอื้ออึงเพียงเท่านั้น จากนั้นสตีฟก็ละเลงไล้เลียส่วนเร้นลับแสนอ่อนนุ่มของบัคกี้ต่ออย่างกระหาย เพราะสตีฟเองก็เริ่มที่จะเสพติดความหอมหวานจากร่างกายของบัคกี้แล้วเช่นกัน

เมื่อสตีฟลองลิ้มชิมรสช่องทางด้านหลังแสนหวานของบัคกี้จนเริ่มอ่อนนุ่มขึ้นเรียบร้อย สตีฟก็หยิบเจลมาบีบใส่มือและนิ้วของตัวเองให้ชุ่มฉ่ำ จากนั้นเขาก็เริ่มค่อยๆสอดนิ้วเข้าไปทีละนิด เสียงร้องตกใจของบัคกี้ดังขึ้นและสัมผัสแปลกใหม่ที่กำลังรุกรานบั้นท้ายของเขาทำให้บัคกี้สะดุ้งโหยงขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ได้ปราณีเขาแต่อย่างใด นิ้วมือของสตีฟสอดใสดุนดันเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วจนเข้ามาจนสุด แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็เริ่มสอดใส่นิ้วมือเข้าออก จากจังหวะแสนเนิบช้าจนแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นจังหวะที่เริ่มเร่าร้อนและรุนแรง ทำให้เสียงครางของบัคกี้ร่ำร้องออกมาไม่ขาดสาย

จากนั้นนิ้วที่สองของสตีฟก็สอดแทรกเข้าไปด้านในพร้อมๆกับเริ่มกระแทกเข้าอยากอย่างรวดเร็ว บัคกี้ส่ายสะโพกตอบรับจังหวะไปด้วยอย่างไม่รู้ตัวเพื่อที่จะทำให้นิ้วของสตีฟเข้ามาลึกขึ้นเรื่อยๆ และเมื่อสตีฟงอนิ้วด้านในในทุกๆครั้งที่นิ้วกระแทกสวนเข้ามา บัคกี้ก็หอบครางร้องออกมาไม่ได้ศัพท์ แล้วหันไปสบตาสตีฟพร้อมออดอ้อนขอเสียงหวาน “คุณหมอ…ได้โปรด...เอาผมซักที...”

“ดูเหมือนว่าคุณพยาบาลจะต้องลงแรงช่วยคุณหมอด้วยตัวเองแล้วสินะครับ” สตีฟเลียที่ริมฝีปากอย่างกระหายเมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงร้องขอแสนหวานของคนตรงหน้า บัคกี้หันไปเบิกตามองโพลงที่ใบหน้าของสตีฟด้วยความเขินอายจนใบหน้าขึ้นสีแดงก่ำ ซึ่งสิ่งที่บัคกี้คิดว่าเขาจะโดนสตีฟทำอะไรต่อไปก็เป็นจริงอย่างที่ตัวเองคิดไว้เสียด้วย เพราะสตีฟจับแขนของบัคกี้แล้วรั้งให้เขาลุกขึ้นแล้วจับเขาหันหน้ามาหาตัวเอง จากนั้นสตีฟก็นั่งลงบนเตียงพร้อมกับปลดกระดุมกางเกง เขาล้วงแก่นกายที่แข็งขืนคับแน่นเต็มกางเกงออกมา

บัคกี้จ้องมองส่วนใหญ่โตของสตีฟไม่วางตาจนเผลอกัดริมฝีปากล่างของตัวเอง แค่บัคกี้เห็นว่าตัวเองสามารถทำให้สตีฟกลายเป็นแบบนี้ได้ก็รู้สึกต้องการคนตรงหน้ายิ่งขึ้นไปอีก และเมื่อมือหนาของสตีฟรูดรั้งแก่นกายของตัวเองช้าๆจนส่วนหัวเปิดออกมาพร้อมกับน้ำใสๆที่ไหลเยิ้มออกมาจากส่วนปลาย บัคกี้ก็แทบอยากจะก้มลงไปกลืนกินส่วนนั้นของสตีฟเสียทันที

“ให้ผมช่วยเป็นลูกมือคุณหมอไหมครับ” บัคกี้เอ่ยถามเสียงกระเส่าเร่าร้อน สายตาของเขาจับจ้องอยู่แต่แก่นกายอันมโหฬารของสตีฟด้วยความต้องการและปรารถนา สตีฟรั้งใบหน้าของบัคกี้ขึ้นมารับจูบของตัวเองพร้อมกับกัดที่ริมฝีปากอวบอิ่มของเขาเบาๆ แล้วสตีฟก็หยิบถุงยางมาแล้วยื่นให้

“ช่วยหมอใส่หน่อยสิ ใช้ปากนะ” สตีฟสั่ง บัคกี้ทำตามคำสั่งของคนตรงหน้าอย่างเชื่อฟังแล้วก็หยิบถุงยางในมือของสตีฟมาแกะออก จากนั้นเขาก็ดึงถุงยางออกมาแล้วใส่เข้าไปในปากพร้อมกับใช้ลิ้นดันส่วนปลายไว้แล้วอ้าปากกว้าง แล้วบัคกี้ก็ก้มลงครอบครองส่วนที่แข็งขืนของสตีฟ เมื่อถุงยางอยู่ด้านบนส่วนหัวของแก่นกายอันใหญ่โตของสตีฟเรียบร้อยแล้ว บัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆใช้ริมฝีปากและลิ้นของตัวเองคลึงม้วนถุงยางออกเพื่อสวมครอบแก่นกายของคนตรงหน้า จนกระทั่งถึงช่วงกลางเพราะริมฝีปากของบัคกี้ไปถึงได้แค่นั้น และส่วนที่เหลือบัคกี้ก็ใช้มือสวมต่อให้จนเกือบถึงตรงโคนฐาน บัคกี้ผงกหัวขึ้นลงและดูดเม้มส่วนอ่อนไหวของสตีฟเป็นจังหวะพร้อมๆกับเค้นคลึงฐานทั้งสองของสตีฟไปด้วย จนทำให้มือหน้าของสตีฟขยำขยุ้มผมของบัคกี้เพราะความเสียวซ่าน

“เป็นลูกมือที่เก่งขนาดนี้ หมอคงต้องให้รางวัลแล้วสินะ” สตีฟพูดแล้วก็จับใบหน้าของบัคกี้เงยมาสบตาของเขา ภาพใบหน้าของบัคกี้ที่กำลังครอบครองแก่นกายของสตีฟดูเซ็กซี่ยั่วยวนมากจนแทบทำให้สตีฟเกือบยั้งใจไม่อยู่จนจะจับหัวของบัคกี้แล้วกระแทกสอดใส่อย่างรุนแรงแทน แต่กระนั้นสตีฟก็ยับยั้งความปรารถนาแสนร้อนเร่าเอาไว้ เขาผละหน้าของบัคกี้ออกจากส่วนนั้นของตัวเองแล้วจับอุ้มบัคกี้ให้ขึ้นมานั่งคร่อมเขาไว้

บัคกี้ส่งเสียงร้องครางเล็กน้อยจากการเปลี่ยนตำแหน่งอันรวดเร็วที่สตีฟบีบบังคับเขา บัคกี้วางมือทั้งสองลงบนแผ่นไหล่หนาของคนตรงหน้าและเอนซบลงมาจนทำให้แก่นกายที่แข็งขืนของตัวเองสัมผัสถูโดนกล้ามท้องแน่นของสตีฟเล็กน้อย แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็จับบั้นท้ายของเขาเอาไว้พร้อมกับแหวกแยกออก “ค่อยๆหย่อนตัวลงมา” สตีฟกล่าว

บัคกี้ประคองแก่นกายอันใหญ่โตของสตีฟเอาไว้ในมือแล้วก็ค่อยๆหย่อนบั้นท้ายลงมา เมื่อส่วนนั้นของสตีฟเริ่มสัมผัสช่องทางเร้นลับของเขา บัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆกดสะโพกลงช้าๆจนแก่นกายของสตีฟเริ่มเข้ามา เขาสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยเพราะมันใหญ่กว่าที่คิดเอาไว้มาก แต่กระนั้นสตีฟก็ไม่ได้รอให้เขาได้หายใจหายคอ ในขณะเดียวกันสตีฟก็บังคับกดสะโพกของบัคกี้ลงมาด้วยฝ่ามือหนาของตัวเองแล้วกระแทกแก่นกายที่แข็งขืนเข้ามาอย่างรุนแรง จนน้ำตาของบัคกี้ไหลและเขาก็หลุดเสียงหอบครางร้องเสียงดังด้วยความเจ็บปวดที่ปะปนมากับความเสียวซ่าน

“เจ็บรึเปล่า” ฝ่ามือหนาของสตีฟลูบเช็ดน้ำตาที่ปลายหางตาของเขาอย่างเบามือ ซึ่งบัคกี้คิดว่ามันช่างแตกต่างกับความเร่าร้อนด้านล่างเสียเหลือเกิน แต่บัคกี้ก็ส่ายหน้าตอบกลับไปแล้วบอกสตีฟไปว่า

“ก็...ของคุณหมอใหญ่นี่ครับ แต่ว่า...รู้สึกดี...มากเลย...” บัคกี้ตอบกลับด้วยความยากลำบาก เพราะความคับแน่นและความสุขสมที่กำลังรุกรานด้านหลังของตัวเองอยู่ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เริ่มยกสะโพกขึ้นช้าๆแล้วก็กดสะโพกลงมาอย่างรวดเร็วทำให้แก่นกายของสตีฟสอดแทรกลึกเข้ามากว่าเดิมจนถึงส่วนเสียวกระสันด้านในของเขา ทำให้ช่องทางแสนอ่อนไหวของบัคกี้เริ่มตอดรัดส่วนนั้นของสตีฟทันที

“ตรงนั้นเองหรอ” สตีฟถามกลับ เขาจับกระชับสะโพกของบัคกี้แล้วก็ออกแรงบังคับให้บัคกี้ขยับสะโพกเร็วยิ่งขึ้น เสียงหอบครางของทั้งสองดังขึ้นทุกครั้งที่ร่างกายของพวกเขาเชื่อมติดกัน สตีฟเองก็กระแทกส่วนนั้นของเขาขึ้นสวนเข้ามาอย่างไม่ปราณีจนโดนต่อมแห่งความสุขสมด้านในไปเสียทุกครั้ง จนทำให้เสียงครางหวานของบัคกี้ดังขึ้นตลอดเวลาที่แก่นกายของสตีฟสัมผัสจุดเสียวซ่านเร้นลับด้านใน รั้งใบหน้าของบัคกี้มาบดจูบด้วยความกระหาย ปลายลิ้นร้อนดูดดุนเป็นจังหวะพร้อมๆกับท่อนล่างที่กระแทกกระทั้งเข้ามาอย่างเร่าร้อน

สัมผัสของร่ายกายที่เป็นหนึ่งเดียวกันของทั้งสองทำให้บัคกี้เริ่มรู้สึกมัวเมาไปกับความเสียวสะท้านแสนสุขสม ความปรารถนาแสนรุนแรงของสตีฟและความต้องการอันไม่มีที่สิ้นสุดของบัคกี้มาบรรจบกันอย่างพอดิบพอดี และเมื่อสตีฟกระแทกย้ำๆซ้ำๆที่จุดเสียวซ่านเร้นลับด้านในแรงขึ้น เร็วขึ้น และลึกขึ้น พร้อมๆไปกับแรงเสียดสีที่หน้าท้องก็ทำให้บัคกี้ทานทนต่อความสุขสมแสนเร่าร้อนนี้ต่อไปไม่ไหว เขาเผลอปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาอีกครั้งจนเปรอะเปื้อนหน้าท้องของสตีฟและเสื้อยูนิฟอร์มของตัวเองโดยที่บัคกี้ไม่สามารถหักห้ามเอาไว้ได้

**“สตีฟฟ——-ฟฟฟฟ!!”** เสียงครางร้องดังกึกก้องเมื่อบัคกี้ปลดปล่อยน้ำรักขาวขุ่นออกมาเปรอะเปื้อนไปทั่ว มือทั้งสองของเขาจิกแน่นที่ไหล่และลำคอของคนตรงหน้าเพราะความเสียวซ่าน และช่องทางด้านหลังก็ตอดรัดรัวเร็วที่แก่นกายของสตีฟอย่างเร่าร้อน ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้สตีฟครางเสียงต่ำออกมาพร้อมกับซบลงที่ซอกคอของบัคกี้ทันที

“โอ...บัคกี้...ตรงนั้นนายตอดรัดฉันแน่นมากจนฉันเกือบจะเสร็จตามเลยนะ” สตีฟค่อยๆผ่อนแรงลงแล้วจูบย้ำที่ต้นคอของเขา เสียงหอบหายใจอย่างอ่อนแรงของบัคกี้กับความหฤหรรษ์ที่ได้ปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาอีกครั้งทำให้เขาหมดแรงจนต้องอาศัยร่างกายกำยำของคนตรงหน้าเป็นที่พักพิง แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ทำให้สตีฟผ่อนแรงลงเสียเท่าไหร่ เขาอุ้มบัคกี้นอนลงพร้อมกับจับต้นขาของบัคกี้อ้าออกกว้างกว่าเดิม สตีฟมองร่องรอยน้ำสีขุ่นที่เปรอะเปื้อนอยู่บนผิวเนียนและเสื้อยูนิฟอร์มของคนตรงหน้าก็รู้สึกตื่นเต้นกว่าเดิม

บัคกี้กำลังค่อยๆรวบรวมลมหายใจและเรี่ยวแรงให้กลับมา แต่สตีฟก็ไม่รอให้เขาได้พักหายใจเลย สตีฟจับขาของเขาอ้าให้กว้างขึ้นอีกจนต้นขาของบัคกี้เกือบจะสัมผัสที่ลำตัวของเขาแล้ว และสตีฟก็เริ่มกระแทกแก่นกายเข้ามาอย่างรุนแรงอีกครั้ง และในครั้งนี้เสียงหอบครางร้องของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มแหบกร้าน ความเร่าร้อนที่สตีฟสอดใส่เข้ามาโดนต่อมเร้นลับด้านในไม่ยั้งทำให้เขารู้สึกเสียวซะท้านอีกครั้ง

“สตีฟ...ฉันไม่ไหวแล้ว...” บัคกี้ครางอ้อนวอนให้คนตรงหน้าผ่อนแรง เขาปลดปล่อยไปถึงสองครั้งแล้วก็แทบจะทานทนกับความร้อนแรงของสตีฟไม่ไหว เพราะบัคกี้ไม่เคยมีประสบการณ์เซ็กส์ที่แสนเร่าร้อนขนาดนี้มาก่อน เขาไม่เคยรู้สึกสุขสมจนเกือบทำให้สติสัมปัชชัญญะหลุดหายไปพร้อมๆกับความหฤหรรษ์เช่นนี้มาก่อน

_ **เพี๊ยะ!!!** _

“ฉันบอกให้เรียกว่าอะไร คุณพยาบาล” สตีฟฟาดมือลงมาที่บั้นท้ายของเขาอีกครั้ง ความเสียวซ่านในครั้งนี้ก็ทำให้ช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้ตอดรัดแก่นกายของสตีฟอย่างรัวเร็วอีกครั้ง

**“!!!”** บัคกี้หอบครางที่เริ่มแหบพร่าดังขึ้นอีกครั้งพร้อมๆกับแรงจิกมือที่ผ้าปูที่นอนจนยับย่น และในที่สุดบัคกี้ก็ปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาเปรอะเปื้อนเรือนร่างและเสื้อยูนิฟอร์มของเขาเองอีกครั้ง

ในขณะเดียวกันบัคกี้รู้สึกว่าสตีฟกำลังจะปลดปล่อยความต้องการแน่นอนเพราะเขาเพิ่มแรงกระแทกเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็ว เสียงหอบครางต่ำหลุดเล็ดรอดออกมาจากปากของสตีฟพร้อมกับอารมณ์ที่พวยพุ่งสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ และมื่อสตีฟใกล้ถึงจุดหมายแห่งความสุขสม เขาก็ถอนแก่นกายออกมาจากส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็ว จนทำให้บัคกี้ร้องครางทันทีเพราะความเสียวจากการเสียดสี

จากนั้นสตีฟก็รีบถอดถุงยางออกแล้วก็ชักมือรูดรั้งแก่นกายของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็ว บัคกี้สบตามองสายตาของสตีฟที่มองกลับมาล้วนมีแต่ความต้องการ และเมื่อมือของสตีฟรูดรั้งเร็วขึ้น ลมหายใจหนักๆของสตีฟหอบครางมากขึ้น จนในที่สุดสตีฟก็ปลดปล่อยความสุขสมออกมาลงบนร่างกายของบัคกี้จนเลอะเทอะเปรอะเปื้อนไปทั่วทั้งเรือนร่างเปลือยเปล่าและยูนิฟอร์มของเขา

ทำให้ตอนนี้เสื้อยูนิฟอร์มพยาบาลสีฟ้าอ่อนของบัคกี้มีแต่ร่องรอยน้ำสีขาวขุ่นทั้งของตัวเองและของสตีฟเปรอะเปื้อนจนเปียกชื้นไปเสียหมด

สตีฟก้มลงมาจูบเขาอย่างกระหาย บัคกี้ก็เงยหน้ารับจูบแสนเร่าร้อนของสตีฟ สตีฟเคลื่อนร่างกายเพื่อถูแก่นกายที่ยังแข็งขืนของเขาเองกับตรงหว่างขาของบัคกี้ และเมื่อบัคกี้สัมผัสถึงส่วนอ่อนไหวของสตีฟที่ยังตั้งชันอยู่ก็ผละออกจากจูบอย่างตกใจ

**“นั่นนายยังไม่สงบอีกหรอสตีฟ!!!”** บัคกี้ส่งเสียงร้องตกใจพร้อมก้มลงไปมองแก่นกายของสตีฟที่ยังชูชันแข็งขันอยู่ แล้วเขาก็สบตากลับมามองรอยยิ้มหื่นกระหายของคนตรงหน้า

_“คุณพยาบาลจะช่วยหมออีกรึเปล่าล่ะ...”_

— ♡ —

หลังจากเซ็กส์สุดเร่าร้อนในคืนวันศุกร์ของทั้งสองรอบนั้นบัคกี้แทบจะไม่รับรู้อะไรอีกต่อไป ซึ่งกว่าสตีฟจูเนียร์จะสงบก็ปาไปเกือบเช้าตรู่ของวันเสาร์ บัคกี้ที่กึ่งๆจะสลบไปหลายรอบก็แทบจะไม่มีอะไรในร่างกายให้ปลดปล่อยออกมาเท่าไหร่แล้ว และกว่าบัคกี้จะรู้ตัวตื่นอีกทีก็บ่ายสี่โมงของเย็นวันเสาร์

ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็คงคิดไว้ว่าสตีฟคงกลับออกไปแล้วแน่นอน แต่ไม่ สตีฟยังอยู่ที่บ้านเขาพร้อมกับคอยดูแล ทั้งทำอาหารให้บัคกี้กิน (ถึงแม้จะเป็นอาหารเย็นแล้วก็ตาม) พาเขาไปอาบน้ำ และแน่นอนว่าสตีฟไม่พลาดที่จะสัมผัสบัคกี้ไปด้วยระหว่างอาบน้ำจนกลายเป็นเซ็กส์ในห้องน้ำกันอีกครั้ง และอีกครั้งที่โซฟาหน้าทีวีจนบัคกี้สลบคาอกสตีฟไปอีกครั้ง

ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็เผลอปล่อยตัวปล่อยใจไปกับสัมผัสแสนร้อนเร่าและอ่อนโยนจนสติสัมปัชชัญญะเริ่มเลือนลางและขาดหายในทุกๆครั้งที่พวกเขามีเซ็กส์กัน แต่ว่าถึงแม้เซ็กส์ของสตีฟจะร้อนแรงดุดันแถมยังเร่าร้อนสุดเหวี่ยงขนาดไหน หลังจากที่พวกเขามีเซ็กส์กันทุกครั้ง สตีฟก็จะอ่อนโยนกับเขาทุกๆครั้ง คอยดูแลเขาทุกๆครั้ง จนบัคกี้ไม่อยากให้สตีฟออกจากอะพาร์ตเมนต์ของเขาไปไหนเอาเสียเลย

บัคกี้จึงไม่เอ่ยปากถามว่าทำไมสตีฟถึงไม่กลับไปเสียที และสตีฟก็ไม่พูดอะไรตอบกลับนอกจากเริ่มจูบเขาอีกครั้ง มีเซ็กส์กับเขาอีกครั้ง พวกเขาใช้เวลาอยู่ด้วยกันจนถึงวันอาทิตย์โดยที่ไม่ได้ออกไปไหน ไม่ได้ทำอะไรนอกจากทำอาหารกินและสัมผัสกันและกันในทุกๆส่วนของร่างกาย จนบัคกี้คิดว่าเขาคงเสพติดเซ็กส์ของสตีฟเข้าเสียแล้ว

และบัคกี้ก็ต้องตื่นจากความฝันอันแสนวาบหวาน เช้าตรู่ของวันจันทร์ สตีฟมาจูบลาเขาพร้อมกับกระซิบอะไรบางอย่างที่บัคกี้ไม่สามารถจับใจความอะไรได้ แต่บัคกี้พอจะรู้ว่าตัวเองพยายามรั้งสตีฟเอาไว้ เขาไม่อยากตื่นจากฝันนี้ เขาไม่อยากให้สตีฟหายไปจากเขา

เขาไม่อยากให้สตีฟเป็นเพียงแค่ผู้ชายแปลกหน้าที่เคยนอนด้วยเพียงครั้งเดียวแล้วจากไป...

…

“…ส์”

“…นส์”

“เฮ้ บาร์นส์! ฉันเรียกนายตั้งนานทำไมนั่งเหม่อแบบนั้น” เสียงเรียกของจิมดังขึ้นข้างๆ จิมเป็นบุรุษพยาบาลเพื่อนร่วมงานของบัคกี้ที่ตึกพยาบาลในศูนย์บัญชาการอเวนเจอร์สกะเดียวกับเขา บัคกี้ที่นั่งเท้าคางเหม่อมองไปเรื่อยๆก็สะดุ้งขึ้นมาทันทีที่โดนเพื่อนร่วมงานเรียกแบบนั้น ที่เขาเหม่อเช่นนี้ก็เพราะเขากำลังนึกถึงผู้ชายที่ชื่อว่าสตีฟกับเซ็กส์แสนเร่าร้อนและสุดเหวี่ยงตลอดสุดสัปดาห์ของเมื่อสองอาทิตย์ที่ผ่านมา

เพราะหลังจากที่เขากับสตีฟมีเซ็กส์กันสุดสัปดาห์นั้น บัคกี้ก็กลับไปที่บาร์เดิมทุกๆวัน เขาหวังว่าจะได้เจอผู้ชายที่ชื่อว่าสตีฟอีกครั้ง แต่ทุกๆวันบัคกี้ก็ไม่เจอสตีฟอีกเลย เขาแทบไม่อยากมีอะไรกับคนอื่นนอกจากสตีฟ เพราะในหัวเขามีแต่สตีฟเต็มไปหมด จนถึงขนาดบัคกี้ตอบปฏิเสธผู้ชายที่เข้ามาทักทายทุกคนที่บาร์ ซึ่งนั่นไม่ใช่นิสัยของบัคกี้ บาร์นส์คนนี้แน่ๆ ก็แล้วใครใช้ให้สตีฟหล่อฮอตแถมลีลาบนเตียงยังสุดยอดขนาดนั้นกันเล่า

“มีอะไร” บัคกี้ถามจิมกลับ เขาเห็นสีหน้าถอนหายใจของจิมที่มองกลับมาที่ตัวเองก็รู้สึกผิดเล็กๆที่มัวแต่เหม่อลอยจนไม่เป็นอันทำงานแบบนี้

“เอ้านี่” จิมยื่นแฟ้มเอกสารข้อมูลคนไข้ให้เขา “นายต้องไปดูแลห้อง 704 เขาเรียกนายโดยเฉพาะเลยนะ แล้วนี่เขาก็เรียกนายมาเป็นชั่วโมงแล้ว รีบไปเลย” จิมรีบบอกอีกครั้ง

บัคกี้รับแฟ้มเอกสารข้อมูลคนไข้ที่เขาต้องดูแลมาอย่างงงๆ แต่บัคกี้ก็ไม่ได้อ่านข้างในอะไรเท่าไหร่ เขารีบเดินตรงดิ่งไปยังห้อง 704 อย่างรวดเร็วทันที

และเมื่อถึงหน้าห้อง 704 บัคกี้ก็ตกใจเล็กน้อยเพราะมีผู้ชายสวมสูทสีดำรูปร่างสูงใหญ่สองคนยืนอยู่ข้างหน้าห้อง มีคนนึงถือแท็ปเล็ตเล็กๆขึ้นมาพร้อมกับหันมาส่องที่ใบหน้าของเขา “เจมส์ บาร์นส์ พยาบาลประจำห้องของกัปตันโรเจอร์ส เข้าไปได้” ผู้ชายคนนั้นพูดขึ้นแล้วผู้ชายอีกคนก็เปิดประตูให้เขา จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็รีบเดินเข้าไปด้านในห้อง

บัคกี้แทบหยุดหายใจกับสิ่งที่มองเห็นอยู่ตรงหน้า...

เพราะคนที่บัคกี้ต้องดูแลที่นั่งอยู่บนเตียงก็คือกัปตันอเมริกา!!!

นี่เป็นครั้งแรกตั้งแต่ที่เขาได้เข้ามาทำงานในตึกพยาบาลของศูนย์บัญชาการอเวนเจอร์สเลยที่บัคกี้ได้เจอฮีโร่เหล่าอเวนเจอร์สเข้าจังๆแบบนี้ บัคกี้ค่อยๆเดินไปหากัปตันอเมริกาที่นั่งอยู่บนเตียง เขาไม่กล้าสบตากับคนตรงหน้าเท่าไหร่นักเพราะความตื่นเต้นเหมือนได้เจอกับสมบัติของชาติตัวเป็นๆ บัคกี้จึงทำเป็นเริ่มเปิดอ่านแฟ้มที่ได้รับมา แต่แล้วกัปตันอเมริกาก็พูดกับเขาขึ้น

“นายไม่ต้องอ่านหรอกบัคกี้...”

_‘ทำไมเสียงคุ้นๆ’_ บัคกี้นึกในใจ เขาลอบมองใบหน้าใต้หมวกของกัปตันอเมริกาก็รู้สึกคุ้นเคยกับริมฝีปากนั่น และเมื่อบัคกี้สบตาเข้ากับดวงตาสีฟ้าสดใสนั่น กัปตันอเมริกาก็เริ่มถอดหมวกของตัวเองออก บัคกี้ก็เบิกตาโพลงพร้อมกับอ้าปากค้างด้วยความตกใจทันที

**“นะ...นาย...!!!”** บัคกี้แทบจะกรีดร้องออกมาไม่เป็นภาษาเพราะคนตรงหน้า คนไข้ที่เขาต้องดูแล กัปตันอเมริกาที่เขาต้องดูแล! คือสตีฟที่เขามีเซ็กส์สุดเหวี่ยงแบบลืมโลกไปเมื่อสองอาทิตย์ก่อน!!

“ฉันส่งข้อความไปหานายตลอดสองอาทิตย์ที่ผ่านมา นายไม่เห็นตอบฉันเลย” กัปตัน...ไม่สิ สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับย่นหน้าผากยู่หน้าหงอยเหงาให้กับเขา

“ข้อความ? ข้อความอะไร!? นายไม่ได้ให้เบอร์ฉันไว้ไม่ใช่หรอสตีฟ!?!?!” บัคกี้ถามกลับอย่างมึนงงไปหมด เขาไม่เคยได้เบอร์จากสตีฟเมื่อสองอาทิตย์ก่อน ทำไมหมอนี่ถึงถามเขาแบบนี้ไปได้

“ฉันขอเบอร์จากนาย ตอนฉันออกมาจากห้องนายไงบัคกี้ จำไม่ได้หรอ...หรือนายบอกผิด...” สตีฟพูดต่อ บัคกี้ลองทบทวนความทรงจำของตัวเอง _‘เช้าตรู่ของวันจันทร์ สตีฟมาจูบลาเขาพร้อมกับกระซิบอะไรบางอย่างที่บัคกี้ไม่สามารถจับใจความอะไรได้...’_

“ตอนนั้นนายขอเบอร์ฉันหรอ!!” บัคกี้ถามกลับขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงตกอกตกใจ

“ก็ใช่น่ะสิ นายจำไม่ได้หรอ” สตีฟถามกลับ

“ฉันจำได้ลางๆ...” บัคกี้ตอบ “ใครให้นายมีเซ็กส์มาราธอนขนาดนั้น ฉันเกือบมาทำงานไม่ได้เลยรู้ไหมสตีฟ”

“ขอโทษนะ...” สตีฟตอบเขากลับอีกครั้ง “ก็เพราะซุปเปอร์โซลเจอร์เซรุ่มของฉันล่ะมั้ง...ก็เลย...”

เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินที่สตีฟบอกเช่นนั้นเขาก็หน้าแดงขึ้นมาทันที _‘เพราะซุปเปอร์โซลเจอร์เซรุ่มของกัปตันอเมริกานี่เองถึงทำให้สตีฟตื่นตัวได้ตลอดเวลาขนาดนั้น!!!’_

บัคกี้กระแอมเล็กน้อยก่อนที่จะเดินเข้าไปตรวจร่างกายของคนตรงหน้าตามหน้าที่ของพยาบาลที่ดีประจำตึกพยาบาลแห่งนี้ บัคกี้เดินมาตรวจสตีฟข้างๆเตียง เขามองคนตรงหน้าตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้าที่มีเพียงรอยแผลเล็กๆอยู่ตามรอยเสื้อที่ขาดเพียงเท่านั้น จะมีร่องรอยโดนต่อยฟกช้ำที่แก้มที่ค่อนข้างเยอะเสียหน่อย

“ซุปเปอร์โซลเจอร์ของกัปตันอเมริกาอย่างนั้นสินะ...” บัคกี้หยิบสำลีและอุปกรณ์เช็ดแผลขึ้นมาวางไว้ที่โต๊ะสแตนเลสข้างๆ เขาเริ่มทำการเช็ดฝุ่นบนหน้าของสตีฟแล้วเอาสำลีชุบแอลกอฮอล์มาเช็ดตรงที่เป็นแผล “ฉันนึกว่าจะไม่ได้เจอนายแล้วซะอีก” เสียงของบัคกี้ฟังดูเศร้าลงกว่าเดิม

แต่สตีฟก็จับมือของบัคกี้ที่กำลังเช็ดบาดแผลที่แก้มของเขาเอาไว้ สัมผัสแรงมือหนาแสนอบอุ่นที่กำลังปลอบประโลมเขาอยู่ สัมผัสของสตีฟที่บัคกี้คิดถึงมาตลอดสองอาทิตย์ทำให้เขาเกือบเผลอพลั้งรั้งคนตรงหน้าเข้ามาจูบแล้ว และสตีฟก็สบตากับเขา ดวงตาสีฟ้าคู่เดียวกับที่มองบัคกี้อย่างร้อนแรงเมื่อสองอาทิตย์ก่อน ดวงตาอ่อนโยนของสตีฟที่กำลังมองเขาอยู่

“ฉันต่างหากที่นึกว่านายจะไม่อยากเจอฉันแล้วเสียอีก” สตีฟพูดพร้อมกับกอบกุมมือของบัคกี้เอาไว้แล้วเขาก็หันหน้าไปจูบที่มือของบัคกี้เบาๆ หน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าวกับสัมผัสจูบแสนอ่อนโยนของสตีฟ จากนั้นสตีฟก็ลุกขึ้นมาพร้อมๆกับเอื้อมมืออีกข้างมารั้งตัวของบัคกี้ให้เข้ามาใกล้ จนร่างกายของทั้งสองเริ่มแนบชิดติดกัน

สตีฟเชยคางของบัคกี้ขึ้นแล้วก็จูบลงมาที่ริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน และจูบของสตีฟก็ทำให้บัคกี้รู้ว่าเขาคิดถึงทุกๆสัมผัสของสตีฟมากมายขนาดไหน ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนของสตีฟที่เป่ารดเขา ริมฝีปากหยักหนาที่กำลังละเลียดลองลิ้มชิมรสหวานจากริมฝีปากของเขา ฝ่ามือที่ลูบไล้แผ่นหลังของเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน อ้อมแขนแข็งแรงที่กำลังโอบกอดเขาเอาไว้ และแผ่นอกกว้างแข็งแกร่งที่บัคกี้หลงใหลที่ทำให้บัคกี้มัวเมาไปกับความสุขสมที่ได้อยู่กับสตีฟ

“แต่ว่านะบัคกี้...นายใส่ชุดพยาบาลแล้วเซ็กซี่จริงๆ” สตีฟผละออกมาจากจูบแสนอ่อนหวานแล้วก็พูดขึ้นด้วยรอยยิ้มมีเลศนัย

“ให้ตายเถอะสตีฟ ไม่ดูบรรยากาศเอาซะเลย” บัคกี้กลอกตากลับไม่พอใจ

“ก็มันจริงนี่...” สตีฟตอบแล้วหลบสายตาบัคกี้พร้อมกับใบหน้าที่ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ พอบัคกี้เห็นใบหน้าเขินอายของสตีฟกับหุ่นล่ำๆในชุดกัปตันอเมริกาที่สตีฟใส่อยู่ บัคกี้ก็คิดว่ามันช่างไม่เข้ากันเอาเสียเลย

แต่แล้วบัคกี้ก็โอบแขนรอบคอคนตรงหน้าเอาไว้แล้วรั้งให้สตีฟเข้ามา แล้วบัคกี้ก็จูบลงริมฝีปากของสตีฟอีกครั้ง

“แล้วนั่นหมายความว่า...นายอยากทำกับฉันในชุดพยาบาลบนเตียงนี้ด้วยรึเปล่า...” บัคกี้ผละออกจากจูบแล้วยิ้มมุมปากถามเขากลับ แต่สตีฟไม่ได้ตอบอะไรเขากลับนอกจากอุ้มบัคกี้ขึ้นมานั่งคร่อมตัวเองบนเตียง และนั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้เผลอร้องครางประท้วงเบาๆออกมาอย่างตกใจ **“สตีฟ!!”**

“เบาๆสิ เดี๋ยวการ์ดข้างนอกก็ได้ยินหมดหรอก” สตีฟพูดพลางเริ่มปลดกระดุมเสื้อของเขา แล้วก็เริ่มจูบลงที่แก้มของบัคกี้ ไล่ตามไปยังสันกราม และลำคอขาวๆจนบัคกี้เผลอส่งเสียงครางร้องสะดุ้งออกมาเบาๆ ทั้งจูบและสัมผัสจากมือของสตีฟเริ่มหนักหน่วงขึ้นจนบัคกี้เริ่มรู้สึกแก่นกายของสตีฟที่เริ่มเต็มแน่นขึ้นมาภายใต้ชุดกัปตันอเมริกานี่เสียแล้ว

“ว่าแต่...นายบอกว่าฉันน่าเบื่อไม่ใช่หรอบัค...” สตีฟเงยหน้ามาถามเขาพร้อมกับแกล้งทำหน้าเศร้าใส่เขา

“ฉันบอกว่ากัปตันอเมริกาน่าเบื่อก็จริง...” บัคกี้ค่อยๆพูดแล้วก็สบตากับสตีฟ เขาเห็นสายตาของสตีฟสั่นและดูเศร้าหมองลงเล็กน้อยตอนที่บัคกี้บอกย้ำอีกครั้งว่ากัปตันอเมริกาน่าเบื่อ

จนบัคกี้แอบอมยิ้มแล้วพูดตอบสตีฟกลับอีกครั้ง

“แต่ถ้าเป็นสตีฟคนที่จีบฉันด้วยมุกเห่ยๆที่บาร์เมื่อสองอาทิตย์ที่แล้วละก็...”

—♡ the end ♡—

**Author's Note:**

> สวัสดีค่ะทุกคลลล hAnatabi เองค่าาา💕  
วันนี้วันเกิดของเราเองค่ะ! รอบนี้ก็เลยแอบมาเขียน Shrunkyclunks ที่ชอบมากๆๆๆๆๆๆสนองฟามต้องการซะเรยยย อิ__อิ😛  
(Shrunkyclunks=กัปตันเมกากับบัคกี้คนธรรมดา)
> 
> จริงๆแล้วเราอยากเขียน combination นี้มานานแล้วล่ะค่ะ แต่คิดมุก(ก่อนขึ้นเตียง)ไม่ออก /ผ่างงงง  
แต่ว่า...วันก่อนไปอ่านฟิคเรื่องนึง บัคกี้เป็นพยาบาล... ก็เลยกรี้ดดดดดดดดดดด ตัยแล้วววววว อยากลองเขียนแบบ roleplay ดูบ้าง!😵🔥  
แล้วก็ตู้ม กลายเป็นพอร์วิธเอ๊าพล๊อตอย่างที่ทุกคลเห็ลลลล์😆
> 
> แต่ไม่รู้ว่า Shrunkyclunks+rolepaly ของเราจะเป็นยังไงบ้าง ถ้าคุณผู้อ่านชอบไปด้วยก็จะดีใจมากๆเลยยยย☺️  
ขอบคุณผู้อ่านทุกๆท่านที่เข้ามาอ่านฟิคของเราด้วยนะค้าาา แล้วเจอกันใหม่ในเรื่องต่อไปค่ะ😚♡
> 
> ปล. แท็กฟิคของเราในทวิต #hAnatabiFic เอาไว้หาเรื่องเก่าหรือหวีดหรืออะไรก็ได้ หรือจะมาพูดคุยเม้ามอยกันได้ที่ [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ก็ได้เลยค่า💖  
ปล2. ชื่อเรื่องเอามาจากชื่อหนัง The Perks of Being a Wallflower ค่ะ ก็เรยแปลงเป็น The Perks of Being a Captain America’s boy แปลว่า บ้านคุณไม่มีกัปตันเมกากันล่ะสิ...ไม่ใช่ค่ะ!! แปลว่า สิทธิพิเศษในการได้เป็นผู้ชายของกัปตันเมกาค่ะ (แต่จริงๆก็คือๆกันอ่ะเนอะ อิอิ🌝)


End file.
